User talk:Wulf169
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tiny Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animals page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gekigarion (Talk) 14:42, May 3, 2012 I am hoping that your addition to the crops page was your own original calculations and not the one I had posted to the Facebook group back on March 30th. Seeing as how that post was quickly burried I am assuming this is your own work. I got your post at my wiki and am fine merging. See you around the Tiny Farm Wiki! JonnyQuest 20:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC)JonnyQuest Ah I didn't know anything about the adoption process. Great! I'd much rather have it all in one. If you guys want to add me to admin as well I would be willing to switch over here and start actively adding things again. JonnyQuest 23:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC)JonnyQuest Hello! I'm Tam. I'm rather far in the game but only have some stats, however I could still be some help to you. I edited everything with the information I know for sure, I'm not guessing anything. The one thing I need help with is how to make the tables look like yours. I added all the information I have at the moment. Is it showing up? I leave you to do all the cleanup work. I will not be on this wiki for a week. Finals start tomorrow, haha, so I can't be on. But after that, hopefully, I'll have made more progress in the game and have more information for you. Oh, and can we add a small page about friends? How to aquire them, what they do for you, and so on? Wikis do need to have full details on the game. Hi Wulf169, I am a level 45 player who has a very good understanding of the game...thanks in part to your time and effort put into this wiki. I have made a number of edits over time to this wiki, but only created a login recently, so they do not show in my history. I am writing you today for two reasons. (1) to thank you for all the information you have provided through this wiki and (2) to ask you what you know (or ask you to add info to the wiki) about leveling-up. Being a level 45, as I'm sure you know, it takes a great deal of animal, field, fishing, and other bubble clicks to move up a single percent toward the next level...more clicks than I have been patient enough to slowly click through and sum the XP I receive as I go. I think it would be good to have a chart listing the required XP necessary to level-up at for level. I assume it follows some sort of pattern. If you have such info, I would love to see it. If not, I have considered starting a new farm and counting the required XP at each of the early levels to see if I can arrive at formula which can then be used to calculate the XP necessary to level-up in the higher levels. Let me know what you think. Ryan (FarmerRJ) FarmerRJ (talk) 18:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Template and design stuff I don't quite understand Wikia's comment system, so I'll continue the discussion about my proposed gold template here. :) So do I have permission, then, to move this into the Template namespace? And if I'm allowed, I can create Exp and Bell templates right in the namespace too. I can start implementing them on various pages as soon as they're ready. I'm a staff member at Bulbapedia so while I'm not a total expert at at, if there are any other little design elements you'd like help with I'd be more than happy to assist! 梅子❀ 00:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You have permission to add all the templates you think will help this page become better. We have for the most part been very informal here about permissions. We use the comments to talk back and forth and flush out ideas. or in my case to inform them that I was going to gone for a bit. Just getting back to this site myself after being gone a month or so. Hey mate, I have been trying to add my own contributions, I was not logged at the time but 121.72.171.138 is my IP. Will modify under my username from now on :) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. I've given you bureaucrat rights as you requested. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC)